Internet Dating - M Rated Chapters
by Arcmelos
Summary: these are the m rated chapters from my Internet dating story, people didn't want it to move from T and M in some chapters so i decided to post them separately. Enjoy and read to know the story line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 10

When the plane landed it was early morning, about 5am, and we put our glasses on and walked out the doors hand in hand. The weather was mildly warm, and we were, thankfully, still in the cool clothes from last night. I got a private company to drop a car off and Darren drove us up and to our apartment. Annabeth thought we were staying in a hotel. The apartment complex we were staying at was called Mount Olympus, and we were in the penthouse, which I bought to live in full time at the top with a private swimming pool. When we arrived it was nearing on 630am. When we walked in, arm in arm, the interior was all gleaming white halls of marble, with lights in the shape of burning braziers, along with a real one as a fire place, and the front desk depicted different Greek gods. Annabeth turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised, and a blank expression. I smiled, "Dont look at me like that, I am a sucker for Greek stuff." she laughed and shook her head. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me to hug her, and we walked to the front desk where my keys were ready and waiting. I picked it up and we walked to the elevator. Annabeth gave me a quizzical look, "I bought the penthouse in our name, so when ever you want to come here you can." I said handing her the spare. She smiled at me as the elevator dinged and we stepped out into our other home. I picked up our bags, and brought them into our room. When I came out Annabeth was sitting on the kitchen counter in a bra and her mini skirt discarded. I was looking at my phone as I entered the room, looking at things to do while in New York, "Hey babe, you wanna go- Uh where are your clothes?" I wondered, when I looked up, eying her in her Lacey light grey bra and matching thong. Her face was bright red, clearly this was something she's never done before to a boyfriend. She was biting her bottom lip as she watched me advance towards her. When I reached her, I wrapped my arm around her and lifted her chin with my free hand, "You are so beautiful." I whispered to her. She smiled and blushed slightly before leaning up and I met her in the middle.

The kiss was slow and passionate, before it heated up like before. I ran my hands down her lower back, and rested them on her hips, while she ran her hands through my hair. Pulling back for some air, I started trailing kisses down her jawline, neck, collarbone and down her cleavage. She let a low moan escape her lips and then a high pitch one followed suit as I rubbed my thumb over her wet thong. I laughed against the tops of her breasts, while I planted soft and gentle kisses on top. She arched her back, puffing her chest out towards me. I pulled back and looked at the position. Her legs were now wrapped around my waist and she was kissing my jawline. I pushed her back gently, which earned me a look of hurt mixed with confusion. I smiled and brushed my knuckles down her soft cheek. She leaned into my hand, "You sure? I wont think any less of you if we stop this now, we have only known each other a month remember." Annabeth pondered on the idea before wrapping her arms around my neck and nodding, "Bedroom though, no sex just pleasure." I didnt answer, I lifted her off the counter and spun around so I was walking to the bedroom. We crashed our lips together again as I was walking and I spun around so that I sat on the bed with her on top of my lap.

I angled my head to the side, so that she could kiss my neck, and she obliged. I wrapped my arms around her back to where the bra clasp was. "Is this fine?" I wondered as my hands brushed over her clasp. She nodded and hummed against my neck. I started, tried, to unclasp it for nearly a minute. Annabeth noticed my struggle, laughed and unhooked it in a matter of two seconds. I rolled my eyes and slid the bra down her arms, revealing her perky, just below, D-Cup breasts. She looked uncomfortable and was debating whether to cross her arms, "Hey, you are beautiful to me, with or without clothes. Dont worry." I whispered to her. I winked at her and carressed my hands up her warm skin of her arms. I kissed her lips before I brushed my thumb over her nipples, eliciting a moan from her. I massaged the soft mounds, until she tugged at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms to allow her to take my top off. Once the shirt was off, she bit her lip and tackled me into the bed, chest-to-chest, her perky and soft breasts against my hard chest. I rolled us over so I was on top and started to leave a trail of wet kisses from her left to right breast, swirling my tongue over her nipples and a little suck. I was getting a moan from her along with her gripping my face to keep me there. Eventually I moved down her cleavage to her wet panties after a while. I pulled my head up to see her reaction as I blew cold air over the wet patches I left, rewarding me with a lust filled moan.

I rubbed the wet patch of her panties and she tugged on my jeans. Undoing my belt and slipping off my jeans, I gripped her waist and crashed my lips back down to hers. She gave me another lust filled moan and she involuntarily bucked her hips towards my crotch, making me grunt against her lips. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Can you, um." her face reddened at what ever she was thinking, "get off of you?" I scrunched my eyebrows in worry, thinking I was to heavy or she had changed her mind. I started to sit up. She hooked her arms behind my neck and shook her head. She glanced at me and down to her wet panties. She saw the look of surprise on my face and spoke quickly, "If you want to I mean, I can return the favour, or I understand if you dont want too. Its fine if this is all you want to-" I cut her off by kissing her lips gently, "Honestly, its fine, dont worry about returning the favor." I separated the barrier of cloth covering her pussy, and rubbed my fingers over the wet opening. She moaned in delight and bucked her hips towards my fingers so I could penetrate her. I pushed a finger in and thrust inside slowly, getting a little moan of pleasure from her. It was tight, "You're so tight baby." I told her. She moaned in response and it grew louder, as I added a second finger. And when I started to rub her clit with my thumb, she was arching her back, head rolled back and toes curled into the bed sheets. After teasing her clit and pushing my fingers in and out of her, I heard her moans coming more frequent and longer. My name became her chant. She was close to her orgasm, I pulled out and she gave a deprived moan and she looked annoyed at me. I kissed her nose and instantly shot down to her shaved throbbing, for release, wet pussy.

I started to eat her beautiful pussy, licking her clit, sucking, tugging on it lightly and added a finger in again so I could get a louder response, she moaned and groaned "Percy." She was panting waiting for release, with her hands tightly gripping my hair. Her toes were curling every time she got close to the orgasm. I would stop when I knew she was about to release, "Stop teasing and make me cum!" She moaned breathlessly. After another couple of minutes of sucking and tugging on her clit, along with fingering, she let out the most angelic scream/moan I had ever heard. She squirted into my mouth but some of it dripped down my chin and was on my cheeks. When I was finished cleaning her up, and she came down from her high, she wiped her cum off of my face. She placed her fingers in front of my face. I licked her fingers clean, while I rubbed her soft mounds once more, giving me little moans in return. She was panting slightly and I cleaned off my face of sweat and things I missed, with the tissues on the night stand, and leaned up to her so I could peck her on the cheek. She smiled lazily at me as she curled up into a ball and I hugged her from behind. When I glanced at the clock it was just before 710am. We had spent at least forty minutes fooling around. I let out a little laugh, as I thought about it. "What?" She asked a little defensively. I buried my face into the back of her neck and planted soft kisses down her back, "Nothing you did don't worry, I'm laughing at the fact we were doing this for forty minutes." I stated, rubbing her stomach. She turned around, still butt naked, and snuggled into me. I could feel her grin against my chest as she mumbled jokingly, "Typical teenagers." she let out a giggle and I chuckled, rubbing soothing circles on her back. I started dipping my hand down to her dripping pussy, she was already wet again. When I pushed my finger in to tease her, she would moan and glare at me, "cant help it, your irresistible." I whispered and kissed her soft, puffy and red lips.

She smiled up at me and ran a hand over my erect shaft. I moaned and bucked my hips in her grip. She parted my boxers, revealing my 6 and a 1/2 inch dick. She eyed it and bit her lip. I nodded to say she could and rolled onto my back and took off my boxers. Her thong followed. She scooted over so her perfect ass was by my face and she started licking my shaft making me moan. She then started bobbing her head up and down my shaft, after I said "Annabeth. Where did you learn to do that- Mhmm." I moaned. I leaned my head deeper into the pillow and arched my back slightly at the feeling. She glanced at me and smiled. I picked her legs up, she gave a little yelp, and placed her legs beside my face. She knew what I was planning as she lowered herself on my face.

"Annabeth Im gunna cum." I said into her pussy after sometime. "Me too baby." She said breathlessly. We continued to assault each other until we felt the knot tighten and let gp as we both came around the same time, I let out a little grunt of "Oh, Annabeth." and sprayed my juices into her open mouth. She let out her angelic moan, that never gets old, purring out a "Percy." and dumped her cum on my face. I laughed at her and continued to eat her pussy. Cleaning it and licking all around, she gave me little whimpers every time I licked her clit. "Percy, stop. Please. Im a bit sensitive there now." She half chastised. I pulled back and replied sheepishly, "Sorry." I picked up a tissue and cleaned my self up again, handing her one to do the same. I wiped her pussy, and she cleaned my dick of any bits she missed. I grabbed her waist and spun her around so she was staring at me. She let out a surprised, "Oh." and my dick shaft was pressed against her opening. We both moaned at the feeling, "So tempting." I stated, biting my lip. Annabeth nodded and looked into my eyes. We smiled at each other and I brushed my knuckles down her cheek and she leaned into it, "I think we need a shower." She giggled out. I nodded and smiled in response. I returned my hands to her waist.

Before she could get up, I rolled over so she was on the bottom, and I got out of bed. Landing on my feet and picking her up bridal style, I brought her into the bathroom where there was a jacuzzi style bath. She looked up at me and grinned. I placed her beautiful naked body in the bath and turned it on. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed two towels and two dressing gowns. When I walked back in Annabeth was relaxing in the water and had her eyes closed, with her head rolled back resting on the rim. I smiled and wrapped the towels and gowns on the wall radiator. I stepped into the water, and turned on the bubbles. I sat down in the water and Annabeth peaked at me through one eye. I extended my arms out, wrapped them around her waist, picked her up and placed her on my lap, without a word of protest. She snuggled up into my side and shifted when she felt my erection pressing into her thigh. "Sorry." I whispered sheepishly. I pushed it in between my thighs and left it there. "Its not everyday I see my beautiful girlfriend naked." I mumbled into her neck. She blushed, playfully hit my chest; and kissed my cheek. We sat there relaxing in a comfortable silence. When we finished washing each other, we got out and dried ourselves and we wrapped the warm gowns around ourselves. We brushed our teeth in the sink, and after we were done I looked at her from behind, as she was tying her hair up in a loose ponytail. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She leaned her head to the side to allow me to trail kisses up and down her neck. When I kissed and sucked the spot below her ear, she began moaning softly. After doing so, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom again. I picked out some clean boxers from my suitcase and put them on. Annabeth did the same with her panties and put a on a tank top and short bottoms. "Sleep or tour?" I wondered as I eyed her in her pink sleepwear. "Sleep. Tour later." she mumbled with a yawn. I chuckled as we climbed into bed. She laid down, her body facing me, and propped her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled up into my arms. I laid looking down at her face for a while, until she felt my gaze and looked up, one eye open. "Yeah?" Annabeth asked my unanswered question, "what's up?" She shifted so she was looking at me fully. I propped myself up so I was leaning on the headboard. She followed and I wrapped an arm around her. I paused before answering. "Nothing, just thinking." I said running my hand over her arm, resisting the urge to look at her breasts. She leaned into me and snuggled closer. She pecked her soft lips to my cheek and replied, "About?" I sighed, "About us." Before she could talk, I continued, "we have known each other for a month now and I just cant help but think about you constantly. I mean, in England I just wanted to be with you, and not have a care in the world. And now we have done this. Granted its not the full thing, but still, it just made my feelings more intense. I dont expect you to feel the same way, but ever since the movie theater, I have felt this way." I cast my eyes down to our intertwined fingers before looking into her eyes and breathing out my next few words,"I love you Annabeth." I saw her face morph to adoration, she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes had started glistening. She removed her hand from her mouth and gave me a watery smile and a hug, bringing me closer, "I love you too." She said wistfully in my ear. My grin spread from ear to ear on my face. I wrapped my arms around her waist tighter. When we pulled apart, I kissed her gently on the lips. That morning was forgotten as we fell, back down in bed, to sleep in each others arms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 14

I hardly got any sleep last night, I tossed and turned and it would always hurt however I laid. How I didn't wake Annabeth up I don't know. My wrist felt better today, so at around 4am I decided to go for a run. I threw on my grey vest top, shorts and running shoes and jogged out the door. I looked at my watch to see the time and started my run at 430. I went down to McDonalds, 30 minutes away by cycling, and bought myself a smoothie and took a rest for 10 minutes. I returned back at just after 6am where I went straight to the kitchen and got a bottle of water and downed it. My body was covered in sweat, and my clothes were soaked. I took off my shirt to cool myself down and dried my hair with a towel I set on the cabinet by the door. Annabeth walked out of my bedroom in her panties and one of my dress shirts, yawning and scratching her head which was a tangled disarray of blonde bed head, but she still looked cute. She looked at me with an odd, sleepy expression. "What did you do, jump into a swimming pool?" She joked. I laughed, "No, I went for a run, I've only just got back." She strode towards me and pecked my lips, running her fingers gently over the glistening cuts and muscles of my arms. She told me to go have a shower, so as I walked to the bathroom, she smacked my butt playfully and giggled. I shook my head with a chuckle and went to have a shower. I strolled back into the kitchen after brushing my teeth and putting on Lynx, **axe**, deodorant. I came around the corner in just my boxers. Annabeth was sitting on the counter watching me as I walked in, biting her bottom lip.

"How are you doing?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. I shrugged, "Fine, just went for a run because I hardly got any sleep." I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, running my thumb onto her waist. "What time do you have to go in for?" I wondered when I pulled back, looking into her beautiful grey eyes. She smiled mischievously at me, "I don't. I'm not in these scenes." I smiled back at her, "Well then, in that case." She wrapped her legs around my waist and brought me further towards her. And thus the make out session began. "Bedroom." She mumbled against my lips.

As I walked up the stairs towards the bedroom, I ran my hand up the shirt she was wearing, to run my hands up her cool back. I pulled back for air as I released her onto the bed. "You look so sexy in my shirt." I told her as I assaulted her mouth with a heated kiss. She moaned as she felt my erection against her wet opening. I groaned and she bucked her hips involuntarily. "I really want you to shove it in me." She mumbled breathlessly. I nodded and pulled the shirt off over her head, revealing her perky breasts. I gently massaged them and in return was rewarded with moans filled with lust and want. She pushed me up so I was standing and she sat in front of me on the bed and pulled my erect dick out from its prison. She started tossing me off and sucking the head as I stood over her. I moaned her name for a good five minutes, as I either continued massaging her breasts or helping her go further. Before I knew it I let go into her mouth. She moaned with delight against my dick as she felt the warm string of cum enter her mouth. After a minute of licking the head, she looked up at me and spread her legs as she leaned back onto the bed. I laid down in between her and started my assault on her wet opening. She moaned and groaned my name as I continued licking, sucking and tugging. She gripped my hair tightly, and pushed me into her to bury my tongue deeper inside. I added in a finger to add to the experience and she arched her back and bucked her hips against me. Her toes curled into the bed sheets and she let out my favourite angelic scream as she came into my mouth.

Coming down from her high, she looked down at me as I rested my chin in her stomach, watching her chest rise and fall quickly. "Percy?" I leaned up on my good arm to look at her, "Mhmm?" I hummed as I laid next to her and she rolled into my arm, carefully pressing her back to me. I hissed at the pain as she pressed my wrist to the bed. She scooted away from me slightly. "Sorry." She whispered with a wince. I kissed up and down her neck and her back, to show her it didn't matter and not to worry. "What's up?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and rolled over to look at me, "You know I said I want you to stick it in me and you nodded?" She said casually as she ran her dainty fingers up my cuts and bruises gently. My breath hitched and I narrowed my eyes at her, "Yeah?" I said slowly with uncertainty. "Can you. Uhm. You know. Stick it in another place?" She whispered the last part as she was already a tinge of pink. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "You sure?" She nodded hesitantly and scooted over to me. "I want to know what it feels like to have you inside of me." She whispered into my neck as she left trails of kisses up to my jawline. I moaned and got up to kneel on the bed, "are you sure?" She nodded again as she rolled onto her front and got on all fours in front of me. I pressed my erect dick into her asshole and pushed in slowly. She whimpered at the feel and I stopped when the head was just inside. I kissed her back to calm her down. I also rubbed her clitoris slowly and gently. She nodded to say continue and I pushed in a little further below halfway when she made another pained whimper. I stopped and kissed her back again, "Do you want me to stop and pull out?" I wondered. She shook her head and looked over her shoulder, "No, I have to get used to the feel of you." I stayed there for a while before I pulled out and she gave me a moan and a whimper from the loss of contact. I walked around to her front and kissed her deeply for a good ten seconds. "Where are you going?" She asked, a hint of sadness as I walked to the door. I turned around and kissed her lips for a brief second, "Getting something that one of my friends left in the spare room." I whispered to her. I shuddered at the memory of the party the first night we had one here, as I exited the room. _I walked into the spare room when I heard moans when I exited the bathroom. I opened it to find my friend and a girl in bed and immediately turned red, and slammed the door shut, clawing at my face to remove the image I saw. _I stepped into the bedroom and opened up the bed side cabinet where I recently found a box of durex and lube in, the other day when I was cleaning. I came back in and sat on the bed. I poured some lube onto the condom, I also rubbed some around and into her asshole in which she moaned in delight at the cold lubricant. I sat on my side of the bed and patted my lap. She straddled me hesitantly and slowly lowered her asshole onto my dick. With a lot of moans and groans, she was lowered completely on my lap and we both moaned in delight. I rubbed her pussy as she leaned over me gripping my shoulders near the back and kissing me fervently.

She started to slowly move up and down on my lap, both of us moaning at the feeling until we were both comfortable and moved with more speed. "This feels so good." She moaned into my ear. I grunted in agreement and kissed her lips as she bounced. I massaged her breasts as they bounced around and kissed her cleavage. I had one hand on her clitoris, rubbing it vigorously, and another on her back as she rode my dick. I felt her ass tighten around my dick, which added to the pleasure, and she moaned that angelic noise I love as she came. She could feel me holding back as she looked at the concentration on my face and the amount of sweat on my face. She kissed my lips briefly and whispered, "Percy. Let go." After a couple more thrusts I sprayed inside of her asshole, with a shudder and a loud yell of her name. I pulled my dick out of her after some time and she moaned as it slid out of her. She slouched onto my chest and we both leaned down into the bed. I didn't feel pain from where she was leaning on my wrist, she was panting and we were both coming down from our high. "Now we are typical teenagers." She mumbled against my chest as she peppered it with light kisses. I laughed lightly as I ran my hand over her ass. "That actually felt really good." She said as she looked up at me. I nodded and replied, "It's definitely one way of getting rid of some of the sexual desires." She nodded and nuzzled into my neck and moved around uncomfortably. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow." She mumbled. I chuckled and kissed her head, "You look uncomfy you wanna take a shower?" I asked. She shook her head, "in a bit, I kinda like the feel of it. Plus I don't think I can move." She giggled out. I sat up with her on top of me and picked her up, ignoring my wrist.

she sighed in content in my arms as I walked into the bathroom and put her down in the bathtub, ignoring the pain currently shooting up my arm. She smiled up at me and I winked at her as she turned on the water that flowed out of the walls of the bath. She leaned back and let the warmth of the water relax her muscles. I walked into the walk in closet and grabbed another dress shirt, a towel and two pairs of new boxers. I got a phone call halfway back to the bathroom. "Hello?" I said after I found my phone under our pile of clothes. "Where are you?" My mother's worried tone, spoke down the phone. I smiled and put on my boxers, "In LA I had some business to attend to here." I lied as I walked into the bathroom. I held up my fingers to Annabeth to say 'Shh.' She nodded and resumed washing. I put the towel on the sink along with the dress shirt and boxers. I walked into the bedroom and picked up her clothes, panties and bra, from last night. I jogged to the wash room where the washing machine was along with the tumble dryer. I placed her clothes in the washing machine for five minutes as I listened to what my mother was saying. "Well when are you coming home?" I walked back into the bathroom and kissed Annabeth's forehead and sat on the rim of the bath, "I don't know probably tomorrow. I need to come back and check in on the builders." I saw Annabeth pout out the corner of my eye and caressed her cheek which she leaned into. "Okay, well let me know when you arrive. Love you, bye." I chuckled, "Love you too mum, bye."

I turned to Annabeth after I hung up, "Well, you got me for a day. I gotta go back to England for a while. I'll be back after the Monaco Grand Prix." I kissed her on the lips and she mumbled against my lips, "when is that?" I stroked her cheek, "After Spain which is next weekend. Monaco is a week after. So you wont see me for a couple of weeks." She pouted but then perked up as she sat up right and kissed me deeply, dragging me into the bath with her. "Okay then." I said as I discarded my, now wet, boxers into the washing bin.

**Who is excited for Blood of Olympus? I definitely am. Bit random I know but its been rattling around in my head for a while now, do you think teenage actors and actresses get scared at horror movies, because they practically live it if they do that sort of stuff. Any way thanks for reading, and read The Agency as well, it would really help me out and thanks for the support on this story, its the most I've never written M rated stuff before. If you are confused about this, read Internet Dating under T rated to know the story line. Until next Time, and read The Agency too please. Thanks Again. Arcmelos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you want to know what this is about have a read of internet dating. Please and Thank you.**

chapter 17

Once Leo had left I looked down at Annabeth, as she stared at me quizzically, "I am going to buy that plot of land for five million and a half, to start up Atlantis Motorsport America." I spoke into her hair. Her smile widened and she kissed me deeply. "They are going to be down there for sometime you know and this and those rooms are soundproof..." I trailed off as I ran my hand over her perfectly shaped butt. She flicked an eyebrow and stood up to go to the door, she looked left and right and closed it behind her, locking it. She pounced onto my lap and kissed me fervently, grinding our hips together. We moaned at the sensation as we continued to kiss and clothes hump each other. She rocked her hips back and forth, her soft hands on my chest as she chanted my name, over and over. At last she let go and screamed with pleasure into my shoulder. We both shuddered and she slumped against the bed, grinning. She rested her head on my arm as we looked deeply in each others eyes. "Now," I panted, "now I want you." I mumbled against her lips. I slipped my arm out from underneath her and she pouted. I kissed Annabeth's pouting lips before I took off my boxers and threw them in the dirty washing bin. I picked up one of Annabeth's thongs and grabbed a new pair of boxers from the dresser. I all but ripped off her panties as I put my head in between her legs.

She gasped as she felt my tongue brush over her wet folds. She moaned my name quietly as I licked and ate her delicious private place. She gripped my hair and thrust into me, her thighs wrapped around my head as I snaked a hand up her shirt to her braless breasts. I moaned at the feel of her perky breasts and she continued to chant my name as I licked her clit. She let go with a loud moan of my name, I grinned at the thought she was with me, no one else. I watched her chest rise and fall as I licked my fingers of her juices, "Good job this room is semi sound proof." I mumbled against her neck. She giggled as she mewled softly. She sighed as I handed her, her thong and placed it on. I placed on my boxers as I went to brush my teeth. When I re entered Annabeth had a satisfied, happy smile on her face. I crawled under the covers and wrapped her in my arms. I buried my face into her neck. "I love you." I whispered into her skin. She shivered in response and rolled in my arms, kissing my red puffy lips with her soft puffy ones. "I love you too." She whispered back, that smile never leaving her face. She leaned her head against my chest as she listened to the calm beat of my heart. She sighed in content and I heard her soft sweet snores emitting from her lips. I let my arms rest around her curvy yet athletic frame and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped for air as I broke the surface of the sea water at Dolphins Bay. I waded my way over to Annabeth who was treading water a little further up from me and grinned as I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up and putting her over my shoulder. She squealed and started pounding on my back, laughing.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN!" She giggled as I went deeper into the crystal blue water of Maragogi Alagoas.

"Oh I'll put you down alright." I smiled mischievously. Her grey orbs widened as I dropped into the water, closely following her by diving under. I felt her kick me in the head, slightly, as she came up for breath, clearly aiming for me, so I felt like scaring her. I watched as she came up for air, while I floated to the top, face down in the water, and floated slowly on the water.

"Percy? PERCY!" I heard her yell. I flipped around and grabbed her waist. "DON'T DO THAT TO ME!" She yelled, hitting my chest. "I thought I lost you again." she whispered, barely audible over the crashing waves and laughter and chatter of the people around us. I softened slightly, forgetting about all of that as she looked close to tears.

"Sorry Wise Girl, I wasn't thinking." I said softly. I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her glistening wet skin. I tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, as she leaned into my touch.

"You never are, that's one of the reasons I call you Seaweed Brain." She said softly. Looking up at me with glistening stormy eyes. I pecked her lips softly, loving and relishing in the feel of her lips on mine. "I love you Seaweed Brain." She smiled as we pulled away.

"Love you too Wise Girl." I smiled as we stepped out from the refreshing waters. We decided to extend our stay by a week in Brazil, skipping LA and staying in Brazil, something we were both thankful for seen as we both need a long break. I laid down on the towel laid out on the golden sand, Annabeth lying beside me. "We'll be here another few hours then we have to go back to England, we have to go to the family gathering and get ready for the wedding." She frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me this before hand?" She questioned, an unamused look on her face.

"Because it was a short notice thing that I just remembered, I got called an hour ago when we got to the hotel and you were in the bathroom." I explained as I laid in the warm sun, basking in the heat. I felt Annabeth shift so she was laying with her head on my chest, loving the feel of her cold wet hair on my chest in comparison to the heat.

"Fine. I need to get a dress then on the way to the airstrip." She mumbled into my chest. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her into my lap.

"No need. Beckendorf's wife, Silena, is a fashion guru, she has your dress ready at my place." I kissed her cheek as we sat, watching the crystal blue waves roll against the shore, couples and families playing in the cool waters.

* * *

When we arrived back in England, it was a big comparison to the hot sunny weather of LA and Brazil. We climbed down the steps in the pouring rain, shivering as the rain drops soaked through our clothing making us rush towards the awaiting Puma. I pulled open the door for Annabeth and she quickly situated herself in the car, pulling on her seatbelt as I made my way around the front of the metallic Blue Ford. I turned on the engine, the cars measly 1.6L engine revving to life, and Slow Ride by Foghat was playing on my playlist. We drove the two hour long journey in a comfortable silence, commenting on things every so often and soon found ourselves at the quiet little house I call home. I pulled into the garage of my house and walked around to the passenger side door, opening it for Annabeth. She smiled and kissed my lips.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain." I chuckled as we walked hand in hand, into the house.

"Anything for you Wise Girl." I smiled. I glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the kitchen doorway to see that it was midnight. "We should probably get some sleep, it's pretty late and we have to be up and out to my parents house pretty early tomorrow." I told her as we walked into the bedroom. She nodded and pecked my lips.

"Yeah sure, lemme just go wash up. I'll see you in a sec." She smiled as she walked off to the bathroom, swaying her mesmerizing hips. I shook my head slightly to clear the impure thoughts running through my mind seen as we haven't done much but make out since my memory loss.

My brain did her no justice as she walked out of the bathroom, and leaned against the door frame cocking her hip to one side and placing her hand on her hip. She stood in a red lace bra and partially see through thong. My eyes widened as I looked my girlfriend up and down.

She grinned seductively at me from the doorway. "Its been a while since we've fooled around and we have a few hours to kill." She grinned. I smiled down at the beautiful girl in my arms after she tackled me to the bed.

"Is that so." I whispered, my voice dropping a few octaves due to arousal. I lightly moved my index finger up the tanned cool skin of her thigh, dancing around the waistband of her thong. I heard her breath stutter as I teased her, running my finger down the front of her lace thong, feeling a wet patch already pooling between her legs. I heard her whimper as she looked up at me through wide lust blown, tantalizing grey eyes.

"Please." She whispered, desperate for the contact and release she desired. "Its been so long." She continued, in her hoarse whisper, kissing and nipping at my stubbled jaw. I heard her moan as I slipped my finger down the waistband of the enticing thong, my other hand finding its way to the clasp of her bra. Pulling it off over her head, I rolled on top of her and licked the valley between her bountiful breasts.

"You, my horny love, haven't been satisfying yourself have you." I stated as I nipped the smooth skin at the nape of her neck. She mewled underneath me, shaking her head in answer. I nibbled on her neck for sometime, leaving my mark on her skin, letting people know she's mine and taken. When I was finished I trailed my kisses to in between her legs, already wrapping around my head after removing the article of clothing blocking my path. I kissed and nipped at the patch of skin above her intimate area, loving the feel of her heels digging into my back and hands in my hair. I soon took my first tentative lick of her juicy, literally, pussy enjoying the little shiver it sent up her spine as I licked another time at her virgin entrance. I moaned into her wet folds as I nuzzled my nose into the one place I knew she liked. Her back arched as the sensation of my nose rubbing at her clit, whilst my tongue worked its way deeper into her.

"Don't stop!" She whined in a high pitched, needy voice as I moved my mouth up to her clit, sucking it in between my lips, pulling and tugging gently at it as her pussy quivered while my middle and index fingers were buried inside of her. A sharp intake of breath came after the tug on her clit, as well as a fistful of hair being gripped in her vice like grip. I moaned at the feel of her hands in my hair and my fingers being squeezed by her walls. A high pitch moan escaped her lips as she released her sweet relief into my awaiting mouth. "PERCY!" I continued cleaning her quivering pussy even after her cumming, making her breath stutter. "Percy." She moaned and squirmed, whimpering as I brought her through to another release, and another. And another, stopping after the fourth as she was a sobbing squirming mess. I pecked her nether lips once more, feeling them quiver as I kissed my way up her enticing body, until I was face to face with the beautiful, exhausted woman I love, sighing and catching her breath with her eyes closed. I hummed in content as I felt her delicate fingers dance through the black hairs on my head.

"Good?" I wondered. She let out a breathless laugh, pulling me up so I laid next to her athletic frame.

"Very." She moaned, as my fingers danced across the patch of skin above her opening. She lulled her head to the side, stroking me through my boxers. "I really want you." I heard her whisper, though it was barely audible. I felt her edge my boxers down until I kicked them off. I rolled on top of her making her breath hitch as my dick slid up and down her slick folds.

"In here?" I questioned, whispering in her ear. She arched her back and nodded, mewling as I nipped her earlobe.

"Percy." I heard her whimper. I looked at her face, seeing wide lust filled blue eyes staring at me as she moved her hips up and down, loving the way my shaft glided in between her engorged lips.

"Do you want me to?" I wondered. I felt her nod against my shoulder and I spread her legs a little wider. "It will hurt." I stated, giving her time to change her mind. My mind was in Annabeth land at the time, all I saw was her. "Are you sure?" I teased.

"yes. YES!" She moaned. I felt her stiffen underneath me at the intrusion. She hissed in pain as I buried myself inside her, laying still so she could get used to me.

"You okay?" I wondered, asking softly. She nodded and squirmed slightly, instantly cringing at the sudden movement.

"I will be just, gimme a sec." She whispered, tears threatening to fall. I frowned and kissed them away making her smile and caress my cheek. I leaned into her touch, pecking her hand before I nipped her neck, face and breasts, kissing her gently every so often telling her my love for her. I did all this as I waited for her to tell me to go. I felt her nod after a while and gently thrusted out slightly, then back in making her groan and wince.

I pecked her lips, "You okay?" I asked again. She nodded.

"Yeah, just go slow for a bit." She said quietly. I continued my slow pace, until she began matching my pace as I moved inside of her. "F-Faster Percy! Oh Yes! Harder!" Annabeth moaned. I gasped into the neck of her skin, as our sweaty bodies danced together in the most passionate, intimate way possible. We kissed with new found passion as we made love for the first time in our relationship, not bothering thinking about the consequences. I moaned into the skin of her neck as she wrapped her tanned legs around my back, locking her ankles in place above my butt, loving the feel of the new position. I was lost. Annabeth obviously enjoyed it too as she moaned loud and nuzzled her face into my neck, sucking harsh bruises into my skin. "Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!" She moaned with each thrust of my hips into hers, the last ending louder than any other as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around my member, making me spurt a load of warm cum into the depths of her. I moaned into her neck as I breathed hard and fast into her warm sweaty skin, that was glowing and a tinge of hot pink, relishing the little shiver I gave her every now and then.

"Did we just-" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. I looked down at her as she finished.

"have sex? Yeah." She said, out of breath, a small smile on her face. Her brow furrowed at my slightly straight face, partial frown. "You regret it don't you." She stated as a tear slid down her cheek. My eyes widened and I wiped her tear away with my thumb.

"WHAT?!" I whispered, incredulously. "Hell no. I enjoyed every second of it." I continued, staring into her watery grey eyes. She smiled and we leaned in for another kiss, pulling back before it got too intense. "There is one problem though." I mumbled, staring at her beaming, glowing face.

Her smile faltered and looked curiously at me. "What?" She wondered, as she snuggled closer.

"We didn't use protection." I noted, glancing at her worriedly. She smiled a sweet smile and pecked my lips.

"I'm on the pill, have been since I was sixteen, we should be fine." She told me. I let out a breath of relief and pecked her lips. "What about you though? We weren't meant to do this until we were married, I mean you were married." She corrected her face heating. I smiled faintly, pulling her so she straddled my lap. I placed my hands on her waist as she rocked slowly back and forth.

"I'm going to marry you anyway, so." I mumbled as she slipped my already rock hard dick inside of her, moaning quietly and softly as she did. I groaned along with her, attatching my mouth to her bountiful breasts that bounced slightly in my face, making a high pitch moan escape her swollen red lips, as I worked her clit, rubbing it in slow circles. "Annabeth." I groaned as she rode me loving the way she moaned as I rubbed her through another release. "Wise Girl." I groaned out in my lust filled state. She picked up pace, her moaning getting louder and louder before I spurted a few more spurts into her before I was spent, groaning into the valley of her breasts where I was enjoying feeling and hearing her hammering heart beat, as I pecked my way up her. I rubbed random patterns and circles into her waist as she slumped against my chest, curling up beside me as we moaned when she pulled my softening member from her.

I kissed and removed her sweaty matted hair from her forehead and pecked it. I wrapped my arm around her, loving how she pushed closer to me, snuggling up to me, as she used my chest as a pillow. I glanced at the clock to see it was four in the morning. Boy time does fly when you're having fun. She grinned at me and smiled. "You sure you don't regret it?" She asked hesitantly. I shook my head.

"Like I said. I'm going to marry you someday, so." I left the comment hanging as I looked into her storm grey eyes. I know it sounds cheesy and a ridiculous dream or we're too young and all that crap, but in all honesty and as unmanly as it sounds, I picture us together later in life with a boy with black hair and grey eyes and a girl with blonde hair with sea green eyes. My thoughts went to a different train of thought after that, thinking about the ring box currently burning a hole in the bedside table this very second, the actual engagement ring box. I took a quick glance at the bedside table before my eyes returned to her sparkling grey orbs. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek, cupping it and pecking her lips. "I love you Wise Girl." I whispered against her lips.

"Love you too." she smiled. We soon drifted off to sleep in each others embrace.

I awoke to a shrill ring tone, later realising that Leo had changed it from the MGS Codex theme, to Justin Bieber's Baby. "I'm going to kill you Leo." I gritted out, scrounging around for my phone which was under the pile of clothes from last night. I heard Annabeth stir from beside me and rolled onto her side and pushed me off the bed while I was hanging off the edge. "Ow." I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead, whilst I heard Annabeth giggling from the bed. "Thanks for the sympathy, Wise Girl." I mumbled as I found my phone to see it had three missed calls from Poseidon, two from Tyson and one from mum. My eyes widened as I looked at the time, seeing that we were meant to be at my parents house half an hour ago, the time being 12 pm.

"Sorry Perce, I was nudging you to answer the phone. I didn't know you were half off the bed. Plus since when have you liked Baby?" She teased. I rolled my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them.

"Haha." I said sarcastically as I pulled her up from the bed. She let out a surprised 'Oh' as I carried her bridal style into the shower. "Sorry Wise Girl, we were meant to leave half an hour ago. We slept through the alarms due to our fun we had last night." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively as I planted her on her feet, and turning on the water. She blushed and kissed my lips before turning around and started washing in the over head water. I wrapped both of my arms around her waist and kissed up her neck. "Was it... okay?" I wondered. She turned in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Amazing. Both times." She smiled. I grinned and pecked her lips.

"Good, like wise by the way. I love you." I whispered, kissing her swollen lips.

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Your going on top more often. I like your dominant side." I whispered, nuzzling her neck, enjoying the change in colour of her face. She turned and carried on washing her body in the over head spray of water, I was doing the same as I thought about the events from last night. I frowned, about the fact I broke my promise and it would have been slightly better if I was blotto so I had no control over what was happening. But some how I couldn't bring myself to wish that were true because last night was one of the best I've ever had. I smiled slightly, and pecked the top of her head, before washing her hair like she asked.

* * *

We later arrived an hour later at my parents house, prepared to be lectured about being late to the family gathering for Tyson and Ella. I walked hand in hand towards the front door, opening the door to be assaulted with the smell of my mums cooking, specifically her blue cookies. I grinned as I was about to step foot into the house before I was bombarded by Mrs. O'Leary attacking my face with affectionate licks while, like last time, Annabeth just laughed at my struggle. Also like before however, Annabeth wasn't the one to get the last laugh as Mrs. O'Leary noticed Annabeth and jumped her, licking her face making me laugh as I pulled the wolf sized dog off of my girlfriend. I wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt, before walking into the house, Mrs. O'Leary in tow as Annabeth walked ahead. "We're here!" I yelled through the house, seeing my mothers face pop around the corner of the door frame to the kitchen. She frowned at our lateness. "Sorry we're late, we over slept. Jet lag." I quickly thought up on the spot. My mum softened up slightly as I kissed her cheek, and Annabeth was pulled into a hug.

"Hello Annabeth. Good to see you again." She smiled as she hugged and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs Jackson- I mean Sally." Annabeth corrected as my mum looked at her pointedly.

"Well it's good to know that you both got here safely." She smiled as we all wandered back into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help mum-Sally?" Annabeth and I said at the same time, smiling at each other.

"No not really." She laughed as she walked over to the table, "Everything is pretty much ready, go on in and say hi to everyone and I'll call you all in, in a few." She smiled as we wandered into the spacious yet packed living room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled as he stood up to hug me.

"Hey Ty, how's everything going?" I wondered. He waved me off.

"Fine, fine. Listen. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I was a little pre occupied with everything but I was there pretty much the whole time with mum, dad and Annabeth." He said, looking slightly worried. I smiled and patted his back as I saw Annabeth off to the side talking with some relatives of mine, as well as Thalia who was here with Nico.

"Don't worry about it Ty, I'm fine and Mum already told me you were with me every now and again when you got an opening." I smiled. He smiled too, just as we were all called in for the family dinner.

I was seated next to Annabeth while she was next to Thalia and I gripped her hand under the table. She looked over at me and smiled a carefree beautiful smile, as we all started dinner.

"Percy, how is the whole memory thing going?" Poseidon wondered as he cut up some chicken. I winced at that.

"Ouch. Ironic much, I may have forgotten to tell you, I got that back at Brazil during the Grand Prix, hence the extra boost of confidence." I winced as my mother frowned at me.

"Well it's good to know that everything is okay again." I smiled and nodded, thankful for Tyson stepping in as we all talked about random stuff and wedding themes, bridal showers, stag and hen do's.

"Dad how are the engine performing?" I wondered. He nodded looking serious.

"its going well, I think they would be a little bit of an underdog so far but with a little bit more development they could be up there with Ferrari, not so much Mercedes but." He shrugged.

"Boys. Stop discussing business at the dinner table." Mum scolded.

"Sorry mum-love." Poseidon and I said, as he winked at me. I smiled and gripped Annabeth's hand from under the table, as she turned to me slightly, smiling and squeezed my hand.

Once everyone was finished I looked at the time to see that it was around 14:47 pm. We all got to know each other a bit more, ready for a couple of days before the wedding.


End file.
